


The strength of my hands

by I_am_sorry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kuroko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, introspective, just because I can (?), little angst, past Ao/Kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_sorry/pseuds/I_am_sorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He nods and you wonder if he knows (if he knows your true scent) if he knows you could go and get him marked because you have the strength and if you present he would have to comply to your wishes because it’s in his nature (in your nature) and he would be yours and his father would have to accept he has already a mate –because once done there is not going back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strength of my hands

“What?” He asks you with a hint of surprise in his voice and you think you might never get to tell him that yes; he is it (the perfect piece you have been missing all these years). The little perfect housewife with a big heart and a simple mind and you have hurt so, so much already (before knowing him, it used to be cold and bitter and blue), you don’t want to let go but fate disagrees with you.

“It’s a letter from your father, to take you back.”

“No,” He scowls the words, apron in place and spatula in one hand (he’s been cooking for you, always for you and while you are never really that hungry his food always makes you want to eat) you are sitting on his table, and staying for the night on his apartment and you think is a good place to be.

“I won’t be going. He’s been having weird ideas on his head and just fuck no thanks,” He is displeased you can see (stirring the stew with more force than necessary), so you try and keep a blank expression as (your trademark) you ask him what you already suspect.

“Is something the matter, Kagami-kun?”

He sighs frustrated and frowns at the vegetables he has chopped so neatly in faultless little cubes. “We are going to college and that’s usually when it happens— I mean he wants to have grandchildren or something, find a proper match."

He rubs his neck distractedly and looks away. This is something he is not really comfortable talking about (even if you are his closest friend). You know he takes all the medicines to suppress his natural smell and is nothing like a real well…

“He wants you to find a mate?”

He nods and you wonder if he knows (if he knows your true scent) if he knows you could go and get him marked because you have the strength, and if you present he would have to comply to your wishes because it’s in his nature (in your nature), and he would be yours and his father would have to accept he has already a mate –because once done there is not going back.

But you don’t because, you care too much for his happiness and…

“Yeah,” He hates it (this, civic standards of him getting married soon because it’s what society dictates). “I mean I have thought about it and I will do it one day but not…”

You understand him so well it doesn’t faze you anymore. You understand he is waiting for the right one, someone who will stay forever and you understand he has things he wants to do before committing to all this (children and a house and chores and what nature told him he had to be). You would be willing to wait –for him to go professional even, if that’s what he wishes (while some other Alphas would probably laugh at it). You wouldn’t.

You know even here there’s people interested in what he wants to do, the one he sees as a brother wouldn’t mind stating a claim on him or (and this makes you cringe internally) even Momoi has been staring at him interestedly lately. Probably it’s because he looks a lot like him. The one who taught you that love could wound and even if you belonged to the elite in terms of society, you weren’t spared of heartbreak.

“I see,” You tell him and you look at your hands; you wonder what are you going to do if he goes away, if you will ever see him again after that. If once he come backs, he already comes back claimed and with children and you are married as well (a girl probably sweet and gentle, because gentle is what you treasure the most.) and if these feelings will go away and you won’t taste regret.

“Now that I think of it,” He says as he adds the vegetables to the boiling saucepan. “you have never told me what about you. Are you planning on getting married soon? Are you a beta? I mean I don’t think you are like me.” He blinks as he goes on, never once looking at you –keeping his attention on his pans.

You don’t feel offended he doesn’t know what you are; this answers your previous questions (even your closest friends had a hard time guessing. Kise had looked a little taken aback after you had told them). But right here, right now, you don’t know if you should share this with him. If it would change anything, if he would be distrustful of you. “Getting married yes, probably in some years”

Your voice is quiet, polite (a low tone, as usual) and he finally looks at you, he is trying to read something in your eyes but you are not sure exactly what. He clears his throat and averts his gaze as well. “I know the piece of shit is similar to me in this aspect” He says neutrally and you understand where he is going. “I mean now that you are patched up and with you being a beta, I kind of guess you are going to hook up with him, right?”

You have been there before, you have done that before and quite frankly you would have to be a masochist to even try and go for it again. “No”

You play with your spoon a little as you think what else to say. “I don’t think it would work now”

Because you don’t want any other than him and Aomine is something that couldn’t be (but you have healed already and this person in front of you made that possible and you don’t think you will ever want another as much as you want him).

“I’m hungry” You tell him finally because you are and it’s probably the smell of what he’s been coking but you want to eat and forget that he may never stay forever to cook for you everyday.

He snorts but serves you a plate –hot and boiling and really delicious- and helps himself with his big portions as he sits in front of you and your lip quirks as you see him go at his food because (this is another thing he refuses to change to fit in the average).

“It’s delicious”

You tell him, he grins and right now, it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought of Kuroko as a very dominant type so there it is.


End file.
